There has been much development of training equipment for baseball pitchers, or indeed for athletes in other sports requiring throwing motions, for the purpose of teaching accuracy in the throw of a ball. Thus, the prior art includes, inter alia, diverse devices for defining a "strike zone" over a representative "home plate", whereby the pitcher can learn the acceptable bounds of the strike zone in practicing pitching the ball to particular high, low, inside, or outside areas thereof.
These devices are concerned with being able to achieve a desired positioning of the moving ball as it approaches and enters the strike zone, whether fast ball, curve, knuckle ball or the like.
This goal of accuracy in ball positioning in flight over the plate is difficult to achieve unless the pitcher has learned proper physical motion of his or her arm during the pitch and followthrough as and after the ball is released. The pitching motion, whether following a full windup or an abbreviated windup, necessarily must be consistent and reliable and substantially uniform.
Only when this is achieved, is the pitcher better able to learn and control nuances of the pitch involving desired ball positioning over the plate, speed, curve, drop, etc., as desired by the pitcher or catcher. In the absence of trained and consistent throwing motion of the arm, controlled positioning and movement of the ball as it reaches the batter is considerably more difficult and happenstance.